Triangles
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Germany's long lost twin brother reappears after several centuries... But how will he take to Germany's and Italy's new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Enjoy! *huggles Russia* ...What? Quit staring! I can't help it if he's my idea of moe! He's adorable! *pout* Oh, and still pretty damn new to Hetalia, so if its OOC lemme kno and I'll deal with it when I'm more accustomed to their characters.

* * *

_"No, I can't! Grandpa fell because he got too big... I don't want you to fall, too!" little Italy exclaimed. He wanted to go with Holy Roman Empire. But as much as turning down his friend's offer hurt, Italy knew that if he caused Holy Roman Empire any harm, he would never be able to forgive himself. Holy Roman Empire looked devastated. Italy forced himself not to look. The next thing Italy knew, he was alone, watching his heartbroken best friend run off. Little Italy cried out for one of the last times..._

"Holy Rome!" Italy's eyes shot open, and he sat up in Germany's bed. "Wha... Why... I..." Italy muttered, trying to dry his tears. _I haven't had a dream about him in so long... So why now...? _Finally drying his face, Italy sighed and looked over. It appeared that, yet again, Germany had woken up before him. _Oh? What's that?_ Italy wondered. The blonde man had left a note.

_I just got word that my idiot twin brother finally showed up after leaving a few centuries ago- gone to get him. I'll be back around 3 P.M. or so. _

_I... Err... I love you. _

_~Germany_

Italy smiled, a feeling of determination filling him. He had no idea his lover had a twin brother, but so what? He was going to make him as welcome as... Well, he couldn't think of a good simile, but he was going to work hard anyway! Cleaning the house until it was spotless, and making enough snacks to last a year.

Meanwhile, Germany and his brother had just experienced enough akward silence to last them a decade. "Where were you?" Germany finally asked.

The elder twin shook his head. "...It's not important."

Germany groaned. "Damn it, I had plans today, too. You disappear on us again, and I swear I'll slit your throat."

The elder twin simply nodded. "...Oh? What plans?" he asked, curious.

The younger blonde shrugged. "Italy had been wanting to go visit Japan with me..." he replied.

"Y-You know Ita-chan? Where is she? Is she doing well?" the elder asked, frantic.

Germany stared, unsure how to react. "...Yeah... I know Italy... He's fine. Hopeless as ever, but he's been well. But... You know him, too, brother?"

"Of course I kno- wait, "him?" ...Never mind. Where is sh- he? Can I see he- him?" the twin asked, excited.

"Uh, yeah. He's been staying at my place..."

"Let's go!"

An hour later, back at Germany's place, Italy headed into the bath. He, for one, was quite satisfied with his work. Easing himself into the hot bath water, he let out a sigh and relaxed. The only thing missing was some music, he thought. Why not fix that?

"Maru kaite, chikyuu! Maru kaite, chikyuu! Maru kaite, chikyuu - boku Hetaria! Aa, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai~"

**SLAM.**

The door flung open, and Italy's amber eyes widened. "Holy Rome?" he whispered in amazement.

"Italy!" Holy Rome cried out happily. He had lost almost all hope of seeing his only love ever again. Italy started tearing up, and jumped out of the tub to tackle his friend.

"Holy Rome! Where were you?" he cried. He didn't care that he was still naked; his best friend and first love was back! "I... I thought I'd lost you! I thought you were... Eh? Holy Rome?"

Germany went to get a first-aid kit as Holy Rome lay on the floor under Italy, unconcious, a river of blood streaming down his nose.

A few hours later, they all sat at the table eating dinner. The older twin was overjoyed. "Ahh! I missed Italy's cooking!" he said, enjoying the pasta to the fullest. Germany's eyes drifted between the two uneasily.

"So... How do you two know each other, then?" he finally asked. Italy finished swallowing and smiled.

"Holy Rome was my best friend when I lived in Austria's house! Oh, and he was my first kiss, too!" he exclaimed as the two blondes simultaniously began choking.

"Y-Y-You remembered that?" Holy Roman Empire asked, face as red as the tomato sauce on his plate.

"H-HE was your first kiss?" Germany asked through coughs.

Italy smiled. "Yep! I'm so happy! The two people I love the most are here!" he said, giggling. Holy Rome stared at him for a few moments.

"...So... You really _are_ a man, huh?"

Italy looked at him in confusion. "Of course I am. I always have been!" he replied. Holy Rome looked down, taking a few minutes to take in the information.

"...I see." he finally said, beating himself internally, both for not realizing, and for not being able to come up with a better line. He looked up at Italy and smiled. "But regardless, Ita-chan is as adorable as he's ever been." he said warmly.

Germany, beginning to feel a bit jealous, decided to interject. "So then, brother. About your sleeping arrangements. You'll be staying in the guest room." he said, his voice much colder than he had intended.

Italy frowned. "But we don't have a guest room." he commented.

Germany sighed. "You always decide to sleep in my bed, so the room I had prepared for _you_ remains unused. Same goes for Prussia's room." he replied.

Holy Rome's eyes widened, blue eyes flashing with jealousy. "Wait... You two sleep in the same room? The same _bed_?" he asked.

Italy nodded happily. "Yup! We _are_ lovers after all!"

Germany went red. "D-Don't say things like that so easily, bakatalia!" he exclaimed.

"Eh? But isn't it true?"

Holy Rome stood up and walked over to Italy. He closed his sapphire eyes and leaned down to give the redhead a kiss. Moments later, he retreated and glared at Germany, wrapping an arm around the confused Italian.

"I won't give him up. For centuries, I have been waiting to see Italy again. I cannot and will not give him up to anyone." he declared.

Germany looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." the elder replied, tightening his grip.

Italy began tearing up. _Why are they fighting? This wasn't what was supposed to happen... We were all supposed to get along._ "W-Why are you two acting so scary all of a sudden?" he asked quietly, voice cracking. The twins' eyes widened, and Holy Rome released his grip on the Italian.

"I'm sorry, Italy. I just... I'm sorry." Holy Rome said quietly, looking at the redhead gently.

Italy simply nodded. "...I'm going to bed early, okay? Goodnight, ve." he said, excusing himself. And so, the brothers sat at the table, finishing their dinners in silence.

"Just what I need. To be caught in a love triangle _days_ before Prussia's coming over." Germany muttered.

Holy Rome set his fork down. "I apologize. However, I love Italy. Since the 10th century, I have loved him. I..." Holy Rome paused. "I only have a certain amount of time before I have to leave again."

Germany stared at him. "Under what circumstances...?"

Holy Roman Empire shook his head. "It truly isn't important." he said quietly. Germany, not knowing how else to react, stood up to take his plate to the kitchen.

"Are you finished?" he asked, offering to take his brother's plate.

Holy Rome nodded. "I think I'll be heading to bed as well."

Germany put the plates by the sink. "I'll show you to your room, then."

In what was meant to be Italy's room, Holy Rome sighed and looked out the window. _A full moon..._ Then, something caught his eye. Hiding under the bedside table was a little journal. His curiosity piqued, he reached down to pick it up. He blew on it to see past the thick layer of dust. The cover finally visible, his eyes widened. _Italy's diary...?_ Though he knew it was wrong to go through someone's private, personal things, he simply couldn't help himself. He flipped to a random page.

_January 13th, year 1XXX _

_Uwaah! Today was really cold. But the snow is so pretty! Oh, oh! Today, Austria came to visit me! He seemed kind of sad when he arrived. But we played lots of pretty music today, and he looked happy when he left. He even laughed a bit! He should be like that more often. It suits him a lot better than being serious all the time. Hungary came, too! We talked a lot, and all three of us shared the cake she brought. It was almost as yummy as pasta! But in a different way. We talked about Holy Roman Empire a bit, too. We all miss him a lot. I wonder what happened to him. Is he alright? I hope so. Even if he's somewhere far away, I just hope he's alright. _

_March 26th, year 1XXX _

_Aah! Today was so nice. Me and Big Brother France played together today! He taught me some new words, too. But I don't really know what to think now. "Intercourse" sounds weird. But Big Brother France seems to like it._

At this Holy Rome promptly shut the book and buried his head in his pillow, trying to silence his painfully perverted mind. He stared out at the stars. _Why? Just why. So much time has passed, and Italy has experienced so much. And I wasn't able to be there. And now, now that I'm finally allowed to be reunited with him..._ Holy Rome began tearing up. _...No. No, no, no. I just can't accept it. I can't. I... I can't give up. If there is one thing I can never, ever give up, it is Italy. I don't care if Germany is my brother. I _won't_ lose Italy again. _

* * *

Ooh! Kudos to you, story-writing hands that speak secretly with my brain so that I never know whats going to happen. I wonder what will happen next! (Really. These things have minds of their own when writing fanfiction. I literally never expect what comes out.) Uwaah, what did HRE mean? That he only had a certain amount of time. Ooh, and what will he do? Germany isn't super romantic, and HRE seems really determined. But even still, while it seems HRE will win... GYAAAH! DAMMIT, HANDS! GET WRITING! *prepared to go Belarus on them if needed* OAQ


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oook! Here's the deal. Last night, (January 18th - 19th) I had this wicked awsum dream. While I dont remember it, I remember it was awsum. During the dream, I saw a big sign (or sum'n of t'sort) for sum awsum lookin anime. I was tired, so I couldn't get the whole title. So I memorized part of it, thinkin I could googl it later. And lo and behold, what do I find when I wake up and google it? "Celle" is a city in Germany! I took it as a sign. ^^ So "Celle" will be appearing as a temporary OC. Alrighty! Allons-y! (Lemme kno if I made any mistakes- my phone doesn' have spellcheck. (Inner Eva: Like I'd use it anyway! Hahahaha!) *punches Inner Eva for being rude to wonderful readers*) ...Wait, "Allons-y"? France isn't even in here, why am I speaking french? O.o" (Inner Eva: *points to picture of 10th Doctor*) ...I knew that =.=

* * *

Germany woke up late in the night, restless. He knew _something_ was wrong. Sighing, he turned to face his lover. Much to his dismay, the cute little Italian was gone. Eyes widening, he jumped out of bed and started searching the house. Italy never, ever slept anywhere else; furthermore, Germany had long since learned to trust his instincts above all else. He searched everywhere; from Prussia's room to the kitchen to the bathroom and more. Blue eyes flashed with worry, though he was careful to remain calm.

Holy Roman Empire finally woke up, unable to sleep through the "racket" Germany was causing. (Though in reality, he was just a light sleeper.) Groaning and rubbing his eyes, not able to really even open them, he trudged over to the door. "What's going on?" he asked groggily, yawning directly after.

"Italy's gone." Germany replied, his voice and posture defying his wish to hide the worry building up inside. Holy Roman Empire's eyes flew open.

"What?"

"He's gone. He isn't anywhere in the house... Hey, where are you going?"

Holy Rome was already walking towards the door, pulling on a jacket. "Italy is defenseless! We have to find him! Come on!" he said; almost ordered, actually. Germany nodded and grabbed a coat.

"Alright. I'll head east, and you head west. We'll meet back here." Germany said.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Let's GO!" Holy Rome exclaimed, exasperated, before running off.

Before Germany could head off as well, a little hand stopped him. He turned to see his cousin, little Celle. She had curly blond hair and violet eyes. "Big brother Germany, Italy just went to that hill behind your house. He was sitting in the tree." she said.

Germany facepalmed. "Of _course _he was." he mumbled, sighing. He kneeled down to face Celle and gave her a little smile. "Thank you, Celle." he said, ruffling her hair. She let out a little giggle.

"Germany! He wasn't at anyone else's place, but Sealand and England came along to help!" Holy Rome yelled from a distance, running toward the two with England and Sealand close behind. Celle gasped and hid behind Germany, blushing. Germany raised an eyebrow, but opted against saying anything about it. Facing the three, Germany closed his eyes.

"I apologize for troubling you like this. Celle already found Italy." he said. England gaped at them. Germany turned to him. "But wait, why would you help him? I didn't think you would even care."

England blushed. "W-Well, he's America's and Japan's friend, right? Japan and America are my f-friends, you know? S-So if Italy was gone, Japan and America would be upset." he said. "B-But don't you get the wrong idea, wanker! I-I'm only doing this for that purpose! I don't care about that git! Understand?" he added, flailing his arms.

Sealand stared at him for a bit before turning to Celle. "So you found Mr. Italy? Where is he? ...Eh? Why are you hiding?" he asked, confused.

Celle blushed harder. "H-Hi, Sealand... I found him in the tree behind Germany's house..." she answered quietly.

Sealand smiled. "So he was moon watchin'? That sounds like fun! Celle, wanna go moon watching together sometime?" he asked.

Celle blinked. "Y-Yes! That sounds wonderful!" she blurted out. Germany gave another small smile before turning to England.

"Can you look after her for a short bit? I apologize for imposing on you like this, but I have to go check on Italy..."

England scoffed. "How irresponsible..." he said. Then, he smiled and added, "Very well. I would probably do the same." At that, Germany nodded and rushed back home.

Back at the house, Holy Rome had spent a good 10 minutes watching Italy. The moonlight had transformed his childish, adorable features into the most beautiful thing Holy Rome had ever seen. Finally, he spoke.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

Italy's head spun around to face him. "Holy Rome, you startled me!" he said. After a few moments, he looked back up at the sky. "...Yeah. They're really pretty."

Holy Rome closed his eyes. "But you're still prettier." he said.

Italy blushed. "Not really. I'm still me." he replied.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled from the distance. Italy nearly fell. Cringing visibly, the Italian teared up.

"I'm sorry! Whatever it was, I'm sorry!" he cried.

Now at the base of the tree, Germany blinked. "We were worried. Come on..." he said, holding out his arms to help the small man down. Italy nodded and slid off the branch, into Germany's warmth. He hadn't realized how cold it was until then. He relaxed into the embrace as Holy Roman Empire watched from a distance with a pained expression.

After getting Italy back into bed, Germany and Holy Rome could finally relax. However, Holy Rome remained restless. He didn't even know what to think. All he knew was that it was infuriating. He didn't sleep much at all. Around 6, he woke up from his light sleep to the sound of Italy going around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Holy Rome quietly walked to the kitchen, taking care not to startle the redhead. Italy, noticing something out of the corner of his eye, turned to face him. Seeing who it was, he smiled. "Good morning, Holy Rome!"

Said blonde nodded and quietly walked towards the pot Italy was cooking with. "What's for breakfast?" he asked quietly, not having completely abandoned his shyness.

"I wanted to make pasta, but Germany keeps saying that pasta isn't a breakfast. So I'm making pancakes, coffee, bacon and a nice soup Japan said he eats with breakfast." Italy said happily. "I wanted to thank you two for last night... Even when I'm not in trouble, people still worry about me."

Holy Rome's sapphire eyes softened even more, and he gave Italy a little hug, red to the ears. "Of course we worry." he mumbled. "W-We love you after all..."

Italy giggled and turned around to hug Holy Rome. "Hug!" he exclaimed happily, as was his custom when glomping someone. Holy Rome froze, red to the ears. Damned if he wasn't as shy as ever.

**DING DONG... **

Holy Roman Empire jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Italy jumped back and pranced off to see who it was, and Holy Rome followed behind silently. Italy flung open the door. "Oh, hello, Italy." England said, holding a sleeping Celle in his arms. "Sealand and little Celle stayed up the whole night..." he continued, gently handing the little girl to Italy.

"Thanks, England!" Italy replied before leaving to find a spot for Celle to sleep.

England looked at Holy Rome. "It's been quite a while." the green-eyed man said, face unreadable.

Holy Roman Empire looked down. "Yeah." he replied.

England glanced behind Holy Rome for a moment. His eyes flashed, and he turned back to his old friend. "So have you told Italy yet?" England asked coldly, his face suddenly dark and the most serious the blue-eyed man had ever seen.

"Told him what?" he asked solomnly.

"You know full well what." England replied. "Have you told him?"

Holy Rome looked down. "I told Germany I didn't have much time to be here."

England sighed. "I suppose given THIS situation, it's all you could've said. But how do you intend to explain it to them? You're going to have to at some point."

Holy Rome looked up at him solomnly. "I will tell them fully when the time is right. But until then, I want to cherish this time with them."

England widened his eyes before closing them. "I see. Any advice I could have given you wouldn't be of any help now... All I can think to say is..." England paused, and hugged his old friend. "Be careful." Holy Rome nodded, and with that, England left. Holy Roman Empire groaned and hit his head.

"Gods, what should I do now?"

* * *

My hands stopped there *pauses to glare at them* and left me with a cliffhanger. AGAIN. Urgh! Sugar makes my hands type, ADD helps me find inspiration (and fail math class XD) and reviews make me feel all happy, like fluffy clouds X3 if Im not happy, I cant write comedy or fluff very well, and if I cant make my readers happy Im not happy so review to spread the happy plz! Now then... Its 2AM and I probably won't bother checking spelling and grammar... Wish me luck on my finals! To the Japanese textbooks I go... *knows entire textbook by heart and is gunna collapse frum exhaustion but decides to use Eva-chan logic instead of practical logic*

4pm: Uploading... uploading... damn internet connection, going slow as hell... Oh, and yeah, I did actually collapse from exhaustion XD I need to get out of the habit of physically straining myself like that. OH WELL! I'll never learn :D On the plus side... er... on the plus side... um... I FINISHED CHAPPY 2 YAY? ^^" Oh and yeah I just learned about Wy so yeah .-. Oh well XD not gunna bother rewriting that. I love tsukimi (moon watching)! I'm glad I got to work that in SOMEHOW XD JAA NE~~~!


End file.
